1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a container for dispensing a pressurized fluid, which container has a lid and which valve includes a valve body having a valve seat, a closure member to be brought into a sealing contact with the valve seat and means for holding the closure member at the valve body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such valves are commonly known and are mounted to the container. The container includes a lid. This lid which is a sheet metal stamping is shaped to have a central projection, which determines a coaxial opening.
The valve includes a valve body, which is mounted to the projection, a closure member, which is movably located in the valve body and may be operated from the front side of the lid, a sealing member which is located between the valve body and the closure member and an elastic body which urges the closure member against the sealing member.
The sealing member is made of an elastomeric material or rubber and is contacted by the fluid flowing therethrough. Because these materials do not resist all kinds of fluids and may deteriorate, it is possible that the valve begins to leak.